


bloodred

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Coming Out, Cramps, Dysphoria, Gatorade, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Menstruation, Periods, Trans Male Character, heelys, if you squint: unsafe binding, lmao I'm just tagging random things, trans scorpius, um mention of suicide?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: Scorpius is dying of cramps. Albus isn't sure how to help.





	bloodred

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [that's not safe (but this is)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791770) by [scorpiusismypatronus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus). 



> takes place in the same world/timeline as my story that's not safe (but this is) ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/11791770 ) (if anyone cares)
> 
> if you squint there's a mention of unsafe binding, and there's also a suicide mention - be careful guys

When Albus walked into the dorm room, Scorpius was lying on his bed mumbling swear words at the wall, and he considered backing out the door and letting Scorpius do his thing.

 

Of course, he didn't. "Scor. What's going on?"

 

He let one more cuss word fly before looking over his shoulder, sighing. "I am dying."

 

"Why?"

 

Scorpius groaned and curled up in a ball, facing the wall. "Must you ask?

 

"Yeah."

 

He groaned again. "Ughhhh."

 

"That explained everything. Sorry, though, I don't speak Troll."

 

"Acxheen falexkank Sahmanahkc acxheen klakh."

 

"Still don't speak Troll, babe, sorry."

 

"I basically told you what you could do with your sarcastic-ass mouth when you have some time."

 

"Can I help you at all? Or do you just want to be left alone?"

 

"Can you just get me chocolate and painkillers, you little-"

 

"Okay, okay, going."

 

Albus sighed, but crawled under his bed, where he found his stash of chocolate, painkillers, journals, Muggle memes in a binder, ace bandages, band-aids, headphones, iPhone, pens, and old but unopened bottle of Gatorade, and candy.

 

He pulled out the chocolate and painkillers and hurried back to Scorpius' side.

 

"Here," he said.

 

"You, Albus, are a hero, Truly. A hero, a king, a wonderful human being."

 

"Um thanks?" His boyfriend's mood swing had caught him off guard. He doubted it would last long.

 

Scorpius swallowed the pills dry and took a bite of chocolate that was way too large, then curled up in a ball facing the wall and mumbled, "I hate everything." He glanced over his shoulder again, eyes red, and started mumbling quicker. "Literally a part of my body that I shouldn't even have is trying to kill me and I'm cramping really bad and I just need chocolate and rest and someone to stop me from pitching myself off the astronomy tower and I'm suffering so please don't expect me to be the best boyfriend right now; I'm sorry."

 

"Do you want Gatorade?"

 

"Why do you know me so well?"

 

Albus grabbed the fruit punch flavoured Gatorade and gave it to him.

 

"Thanks, you're the best." He groaned but took a sip of the Gatorade. "Any way for me to die for a week?"

 

"Aw babe, I'd hit you over the head with a steel bar if I could, but that's 'looked down upon,' according to Mum."

 

"Babe..."

 

"Maybe you should talk to Madame Pomfrey?"

 

"I told my dad but he didn't take me seriously."

 

"Okay, but she's different. My cousin Dominic - a guy - assigned female at birth - you know the one? My Auntie Fleur's kid? He told Madame Pomfrey and she had him on T two months later and surgery within 8 months of then. McGonagall had his chosen name in the books by the end of the year."

 

"I can't, Al. I'm scared. And I can barely stand up."

 

"I'll be here with you the whole way. Put your Heelys on; we're going to visit the best nurse at Hogwarts."

 

"It huuuuurts. I don't waaaaant to put on my Heelys."

 

"I'll wear them, then."

 

"I don't want to walk."

 

"I'll carry your pitiful arse across the building, I swear to God, Scorpius. You're lucky to have me."

 

Albus grinned down at his boyfriend, who groaned and covered his eyes and forehead with a dramatic arm flung across his face.

 

"Nice way to treat your boy. 'Pitiful arse.' As if." Scorpius's eyes fixed over his shoulder and he raised his voice. "Rose! Can you believe this guy? He stole my Heelys and called me a pitiful arse!"

 

"You probably deserved it: one would think you're on your deathbed," said Rose.

 

"I _feel_ like I am."

 

"Hi Rose," said Albus, pulling on Scor's Heelys.

 

"Hi, Albus."

 

"No offense, but why are you here?"

 

"Stealing your Gatorade."

 

"Scor already got there."

 

"Thanks a lot, mate," she said to Scorpius, flopping down on Albus's bed with a book. 

 

Scorpius mumbled something. Albus slid one hand under his knees and the other under his back. "Ready?"

 

Scorpius nestled into his chest. "Mhm."

 

"No, I mean, are you _ready_?"

 

"Yes, you doofus. I'm ready."


End file.
